Integrated a Duel LinksYu-gi-oh GX fan-fiction
by Ahsokatano67
Summary: Linkz Academy a school using Duel Links. The Kaiba sisters Minka and Calixte are the headmistresses of it. Calixte and Minka found corruption in Duel links, it wasn't there when they were working on it. Jaden Calixte's husband went to investigate it and never returned. Its up Minaka Yuki and her friends and her mom and aunt to figure out who is behind it.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Minako Yuki age 14 daughter of Jaden Yuki and Calixte Yuki-Kaiba-Asuhara , and Ami Rhodes daughter of Alexis Rhodes are introduced I hope you Enjoy be nice and let me know if you want me to make a character list. Its a lot of characters

Chapter 1 Part 1

The daughter of Jaden Yuki and Calixte

Minako's P.O.V

My father came into the game room. I paused my game and looked up at my dad. "Let's go make you a deck." Jaden said to me. I stood up and put my controller down. "Okay." I said to my father. I followed my father. "Where's mom?" I asked my father Jaden. "She's at Kaiba corp working on duel links with Minka." Jaden replied to me. "She'll be back later and she has a surprise for us, lets make that deck." Jaden said to me. I sat at the table. Pharaoh rubbed against my legs from under the table. I laughed and picked him up and he laid down in my lap and fell asleep. Pharaoh sleeps with me when he wants, he's dad's cat. I petted him, dad sat in the chair next to me. Pharaoh looked up at my dad and then went back to sleep

I love my dad's deck, especially Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. "Wait pal you want to be part of my daughters deck." Jaden said to Winged Kuriboh. "Kuri, Kuri(Translation "Yes I do want to."). Jaden nodded. "What about this in your deck?" Jaden said to me. "That's your winged Kuriboh, are you sure." I said to my father as I looked at the winged Kuriboh card. "It wants to be in your deck, it told me so." Jaden said to me. "Take good care of my daughter buddy." Jaden said to his winged Kuriboh."Kuri kuri(Translation "I will take good care of her.") Winged Kuriboh said. Dad placed the winged Kuriboh card on the table and I took it. "I will take good care of him." I said to Jaden. "He's hovering around you Minako said to me. I saw him land on my shoulder. It wasn't see through. "Hi." I said to Winged Kuriboh. "Kuri, kuri("Do you have a name, I don't want to call you Jaden's daughter.") Winged Kuriboh said to me. "Its Minako Yuki, dad told you to take good care of me." I said to Winged Kuriboh. Winged Kuriboh nodded. "This is elemental hero bubbleman." Jaden said to me. I watched my dad make my deck. "Oh that's my favorite one elemental hero burstinatrix, yay she's going into my deck." I said to Jaden happily. Dad and I finished my deck. "What do you want to call it?" Jaden asked me. I thought for a sec. "How about elemental heroes and magic." I replied to my father. "What do you think of winged kuriboh?" I said to my winged Kuriboh. "Kuri."("It's perfect Minaka.") My winged Kuriboh said to me. "Hey you two." Mom said to my father and I. "Hey Cali." Jaden said to my mother. "Made her a deck huh, you seriously gave her your winged kuriboh." Calixte said to Jaden. "Yeah winged kuriboh wanted to." Jaden said to Calixte. "Come on you two the surprise is in the room next to the game room." Calixte said to my father and I. I followed my parents to the room next to the game room. Mom opened the door and I ran in. "Wait is that the game you and Aunt Minka have been working on." I said to my parents. "Yep that's duel links." My mother said to me.I noticed two containers and walked over to them. "Can I open them?" I asked my parents. "Yes you can." My parents replied to me. "That's strange that winged kuriboh isn't see through, do you think she has that power of mine." Calixte said to Jaden. "Oh you mean the power of making duel spirits real." Jaden said to Calixte.

I opened the first container and saw it was a case to hold my deck in. I opened it and placed my deck in it and closed it. I opened the other one and saw it was a beautiful flame necklace. Dad helped me put it on. I heard mom's cell ring. "Sis can you hop into duel links, bring Jaden." Minka said over the phone. "Yeah I can." Calixte said to Minka over the phone. I watched mom and dad log into duel links. I played with my winged Kuriboh, I wondered what they meant by the power of making duel spirits real. "Thanks for coming Jaden and Calixte." Minka said. "While I was looking around I found this it's corruption, this wasn't in the programming while we were working on it sis." Minka said to Calixte. "It seems Jaden and I's daughter possibly could have that ability to make duel spirits real, but Jaden and I don't know for sure if she does or not." Calixte said to Minka.

Jaden walked over to the corruption hole. "I'm going to go investigate it, I don't want my wife or my sister-in law to investigate this." Jaden said Calixte and Minka. Jaden climbed into the corruption hole. "Fuck." Calixte said. "Sis we'll have to tell her." Minka said to Calixte. "I'll tell her once I get her set up." Calixte said to Minka. My mother logged out of it. "Let's get you an account in Duel links, I will help you set it up." Calixte said to me. "Okay." I said to my mother. I walked over to the computer console thing and I sat down in the chair and my mom sat down in the chair next to me. My mom helped me get to the site to register. I typed in Jaden for my username. "Minako place your deck on that thing the game will register it." Calixte said to me. I nodded and took my deck out and placed it on the thing. It scanned it. "Alright your all set." Calixte said to me. My mother logged into another computer and I logged onto the computer I was on. "So cool." I said.I walked around the main area. I walked over to my mother. "Hey." I said to my mother. "Hi Minako." Calixte said to me. "Your dad disappeared into this hole he went to investigate the corruption hole he never came back." My mother Calixte said to me.I burst into tears. My body glowed like fire, with the colors of Elemental hero burstinatrix. "What the hell." Calixte said. "It seems Minako is one of the chosen ones Calixte." Minka said to Calixte. "Daddy." I said.I touched the duel spirit Elemental hero burstinatrix. "What do you want?" I asked her. "Your emotions and love for your father Jaden Yuki called me to you, this place is a world like yours, you as one of the chosen ones like your mother Calixte and your Aunt Minka, are gifted with the ability to make duel Spirits real, just bond with me, I sense enemies coming, take my hand Minako Yuki." Elemental hero burstinatrix said to me. "Okay." I said to the Elemental hero burstinatrix. I took her hand flames wrapped around me and up to my necklace. The flames disappeared. "Okay what the hell happened." I said, "You ended up bonded to the duel spirit Elemental hero burstinatrix." Minka said to me. I sensed enemies. The corrupted Shadow monsters came up from the corruption hole. "Power up, blue eyes white dragon form 1." Calixte said. White lighting came down and hit my mother's left shoulder. The white lightning hit my mother's hair, the white lightening changed my mother's hair to short white hair, her eyes changed to blue, a white top replaced my mother black jacket with a white t-shirt with a white blouse with a dark blue tie, her pants changed to a black skirt, black tights appeared and blue and white high heeled shoes. "Minka." Calixte said to Minka. "Dark metal up, red eyes black metal dragon form 2." Minka said. A red eyes black metal dragon wrapped itself around Minka. Minka's hair changed to purple hair, a metal crown like tiara appeared, metal armor showed up, red garter like things appeared, and a boomerang like thing appeared in her hand. "Ready, fire, let's go Elemental hero burstinatrix form 1." I appearance changed to a girl with brown hair a red thing over my face with a white long coat showing a red dress like outfit, with red shoes with fire. "What the fuck." I said.I ran at one of the corrupted shadow monsters. My hands covered by fire, I punched one of them, the punch hit it destroying it. "I sense more." I said,

From behind me a corrupted shadow monster hit me knocking me to the ground. "Eeh." I screamed. I fell to the ground. "Let the corruption take you." An evil male voice said. A blue ballet slipper hit the one on top of me destroying it. A girl with light blue hair wearing a ballet outfit and a light blue visor covered her eyes and she jumped down. "How dare you damn corrupted shadow monsters knock a new chosen one to the ground and try to corrupt her fiery heart, I won't tolerate that." The girl said. The girl in the ballet outfit pulled me up. "You okay?" The girl asked me. I blushed. "Yes I am, thank you, I'm still getting used to this stuff." I replied to the girl. "Damn you Cyber Tutu." The evil male voice said. "No problem, it's okay, you'll get used to it." The girl said to me, "Your deck intrigues me find me in the ballet studio and we can duel." The girl said to me.I watched her run off. "Beautiful." I finished off the corrupted Shadow monsters. I returned to normal. I remembered what the ballet girl had said.

My mother and I returned to our world. I was wondering who that girl was that saved me. "Oh yeah I enrolled you in the local school called Linkz Academy Minka and I run it, your first day is the day after tomorrow all the kids go there." Calixte said to me. I nodded.

So this is the end of Part 1


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

This Chapter has very harsh language. In this chapter your introduced to the Jerk Adonis Phoenix son of Adonis Phoenix and his goons which are best friend and his 2nd in command his goons are his best friend Carden Princeton son of Chaz princeton, Zero Truesdule son of Zane Truesdale and his pervy brother Zircon Truesdule son of Zane Trusedale and the princess of Linkz Academy Yuka Muto the daughter of Yugi Muto she is the holder of the Millennium Puzzle and your introduced to the Yandere Sakuro/Dark Sakuro Ryo The daughter of Bakura and Dark Bakura the holder of the Millennium Ring and her best friend Nobuhito Keith

There is a P.O.V Switch

Chapter 1 Part 2

The King of Linkz Academy

Adonis's P.O.V

My goons and I sat in the common room of the boys Phoenix Dorm. "I can't believe the headmistresses Calixte and Minka are having a new student coming the day after tomorrow ugh." I said "I don't care if she's headmistress Calixte Yuki-Kaiba-Asuhara's daughter, I'm dueling her first." Carden said. I glared at my second in command and my best friend. "I don't care who duels the new bitch first." I said."I heard the pretty girl of the girls phoenix dorm was in Duel links and saved her from a damn corrupted shadow monster." Zero said. I laughed. "She must suck at being a chosen one." I said "Zero where's your brother anyway." I said to Zero. "You mean Zircon, he's near the girls phoenix dorms most likely being a perv." Zero said to Adonis. "Go get his ass." I said to Zero. Zero nodded and left the dorm. Zero found Zircon. "Come on." Zero said to Zircon. Zero dragged Zircon back to the boys phoenix dorm and into the common room. Zero's brother is the perv of this school and it's not a rule to peak at the girls. My goons and I looked out the window and saw headmistress's Calixte-Yuki- Kaiba-Asuhara's car. My goons and I watched the headmistress. "Come on Minako." Calixte said to Minako. "That's the new bitch, she looks pretty easy to beat in a duel." Carden said. "She's Jaden's daughter, so her deck is probably like her dad's." I said to Carden. "Who fucken cares Carden." I said to Carden. "It would be amusing though." Zero said. "Damn right it would be." I said."Ami-chan what is it." Mayu said to Ami. "It's that girl again." Ami said to Mayu. "Is she transferring here." Mayu said to Ami. "I think so, what dorm is she going to get put in though, let's get to ballet class." Ami said to Mayu and Usagi. "Ami how do you know her?" Mayu asked Ami. "I was in Duel links and that girl her username in it is Jaden, she got knocked down by some corrupted shadow monsters and I destroyed them and helped her up, she didn't see my face because I had a light blue visor over my eyes and I told her to find me in the Ballet studio and then I disappeared." Ami said to Mayu.  
"Nice you pulled a tuxedo Mask on her, was she cute." Usagi said to Ami. Ami laughed. Ami and her friends arrived at the ballet club room and opened the door. "Yeah she was cute." Ami said to Usagi. Usagi, Ami, Usagi and Mayu walked in and went to the changing area and changed into their ballet outfits and left the changing area and went into the ballet club room. Ami and her friends started practicing. Ami and her friends paused and turned and saw the headmistress and her daughter. "Hello Headmistress Calixte." Ami said. "I didn't know you guys practiced when school isn't in session." Calixite said to Ami. "Yeah, I was just showing my daughter Minako around, she's transferring here, come on Minako." Calixte said to Minako. "That girl she's so elegant and beautiful like a ballerina." Minako said to herself.

"Minako is her name, that's a beautiful name." Ami thought to herself. My goons and I watched the headmistress and her daughter go to her car and drove off. "That new bitch is going to be easy." I daughter of the famous King of Games leaned against the doorway of the boys phoenix dorm. "L-l-ady Yuka." I stammered. Yuka Muto is the princess of Linkz Academy, and nobody has ever defeated her in a duel. "I'm quite curious about the new girl." Yuka said. Yuka always comes around the dorms and we know not to challenge her to a duel we're screwed if she duels us. All the boys love her dueling form. "Lady Yuka do you have any idea what deck the new girl has and do you know anything about her." Zero said to Yuka. "I know a few things about her, she is the daughter of Jaden Yuki and about her deck, she has a deck her father Jaden and her created called Elemental Heros and magic does that help." Yuka said. "Thank you Lady Yuka." Zero said. "No problem Zero, you still owe me that date though." Yuka said to Zero. "I know Lady Yuka." Zero said to Yuka. Lady Yuka left the dorm and went back to her dorm.

Note The point of View Switches here. Typing out the Duel Between Minako and Yuka took a long time to type and quite challenging.

P.O.v Switch to Yuka's P.O.V

The next day

The first duel of the new school year Minako Vs Daughter of the king of games Yuka Muto

I woke up and got out of my bed. Today is the start of the new school year, my father sent me to this school. "Please come to the dueling area, we would like to introduce you all to a new transfer student." Headmistress Calixte said over the intercom. The girls and I nodded and headed to the duel area. I left the Kaiba dorm and saw Ami. "Are you seriously going to ask her to duel." Ami said to me. "Yeah if Adonis doesn't ask her first." I said to Ami. We arrived at the duel area. "Welcome to the new school year for Linkz Academy, I'm one of the Headmistress's here Calixte Yuki-Kaiba-Asuhara." Calixte said "I'm the other headmistress Minka Rhodes-Kaiba-Asuhara." Minka said. We all love the headmistresses.

I saw Adonis sitting with his goons. A girl with a red jacket/hoodie, brown hair, a deck box and a flame necklace stepped forward. "This is Minako Yuki, she is the new transfer student." Calixte said. "Hi there, it's nice to meet all of you." Minako said. Minako turned to her mother. "What dorm am I going to be in mom." Minako said to her mother. "Hmm I don't know Minako." Calixte said. "Headmistress, I can duel her if you like." I said.

I stood up. "Yes you can duel her." Calixte said to me. "Thank you Headmistress." I millenium puzzle glowed and I changed to my good form. My outfit changed to a blue outfit. I walked over to one side of the duel area and Minako went to the other side. We shuffled our decks and I handed Minako's deck to her and I took my deck back from Minako. "It's an honor to duel the daughter of The King of Games." Minako said to me.

I smiled at Minako, "I'm glad to see the winged Kuriboh has a new master, my father gave that winged Kuriboh to your father many years ago." I said to Minako. Minako and I drew 5 cards from the top of our decks. "Minako you can go first." I said to Minako. "I summon elemental hero Burstinatrix in attack mode and I set 3 cards face down and I end my turn." Minako said. I drew a card. "I summon feral imp in attack mode, I set this card face down." I said "Feral imp attack Minako's Elemental hero burstinatrix." I feral imp attacked the burstinatrix. "Minako you take 100 life points for damage putting your life points at 7900." I said. "You activated my trap card Hero Signal, which allows me to special summon a level 4 or below hero and I special summon Elemental hero Lady heat." Minako said.

I ended my turn. Minako drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero heat in attack mode, because I control another elemental hero it gains 200 attack making its attack 1800." Minako said. "Elemental hero heat attack Yuka's Feral imp." Minako said. "You take 500 points of damage making your life points at 7500." Minako said. "Elemental Hero Lady heat attack Yuka's life points directly, you lose 1300 life points making your life points 6200, and I end my turn you take 400 damage making your life points 5800." Minako said. "I summon Gemini Elf in defense mode and set this monster in defense mode and I end my turn." I said.I plan to sacrifice Gemini Elf to summon Dark Magician Girl. Minako drew a card. "Perfect." Minako said to herself "I fuse the elemental hero Burstinatrix in my hand with the face down monster card Elemental Hero Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and I put it in attack mode" Minako said. "Elemental Hero heat gains 200 attack again making its attack 2000 and I attack your set card and I end my turn. "Then you lose 600 life points." Minako said.

I drew a card. "I sacrifice Gemini elf to summon Dark Magician girl." I said "I activate magic formula raising dark magician girl's attack by 700 making her attack 2700,I attack your flame wingman. "Your life points drop to 7300." I said. The duel ended and Minako won. I went back to normal so I thought. I screamed in pain and put my hands on the side of my head. I turned and ran out of the area and to my secret area which is abandoned Ra Yellow dorm, I was afraid I would hurt everybody and I didn't want them to know yet. I blacked out and my body jerked back my hair changing to greyish silverish, a black bow showed up, my outfit changed to a white and black long sleeved top with black finger-less gloves, the bottom changed to black pants with dark blue armor like things on the top of my pants near the waist area. My deck changed to a dark strategy deck. "Damn it damn it." I said to myself. "Where did Yuka go?" Minako asked. "I don't know I saw her run off, I'm going to place you in the middle dorm the Kaiba Dorm." Calixte said to Minako. "You lost what the hell, to Jaden's fucken daughter." A girl in a steampunk type outfit said to me. I avoided a bolt of dark magic. "She's connected to one of her heroes." I said to the girl in the steampunk outfit. "Seriously which one." A blonde male said to me. Nobuhito is Sakuro's best friend and he is the son of Bandit Keith. "She's connected to Elemental Hero Burstinatrix." I said to the girl in the steampunk type outfit she turned around to face me. "Mistress Dark Sakuro." I said to Sakuro. "Nobuhito what is it." Dark Sakuro said to Nobuhito. "Intruders are outside." Nobuhito said to Dark Sakuro. "I sense the same evil I sensed in duel links." Minako said. I went back to normal. "She's ruining our plans, Mistress Dark Sakuro, is there a possibility that we can separate Minako from Elemental Hero Burstinatrix." I said. Sakuro took her millennium ring necklace off. "I don't know if my dark power can, yeah I have have my dad's Millennium Ring, but Nobuhito and I are trying to figure out how to get it to full power, Nobuhito and I were born with dark power, mine is higher because of the millennium ring, without it my powers will go out of control, the reason my father gave it to me is because, when I was 4 my powers went out of control, destroying a majority of our house, my father came into my room and I was crying because I didn't mean to destroy a majority of the house, he summoned his millennium ring and took it off and put it around my neck to keep my powers from going out of control again." Sakuro said.

She put her millennium ring necklace back on her neck. "How are you coming along with that guy with the underworld deck Zero?" Sakuro asked me. "Good, I made a deal with Zero when I dueled him that if I won he would take me out on a date." I replied to Sakuro. I heard Minako, Ami, and Calixte come in. "You okay?" Minako asked me. "Yeah I'm fine, oh you're in the same dorm as me cool." I said to Minako. Minako helped me up. "Sorry about not introducing myself when we dueled, it's Yuka Mutou." I said. "Is that what I think it is." Minako said to me. I laughed and smiled at Minako. "Yep it's the millennium puzzle, my father gave it to me and it's the real thing." I said to Minako. "Do you mind if I touch it?" Mianko asked me. "Not at all Minako-chan." I replied to Minako. I walked over to Minako. "Cool huh." I said to Minako. "Yeah it is, come on I'll show you to the Kaiba Dorm." I said to Minako.

Minako followed me to the girls Kaiba dorm. "My room's here." I said to Minako. I opened the door to my room. Minako followed me in and walked over to the extra bed and sat down on it. "What happened after we dueled?" Minako asked me. "All I remember is running out of the duel area, but that's it." I replied to Minako.

This is the end of the second part of Chapter one Please comment and leave a review


End file.
